NEW DIVA
by BlondeHardy
Summary: a new diva comes to the WWE for a new life, But what exactlyis her secret.....
1. Welcome to the wwe

i do not own any body in my story except for the OCs. They all own themselves.

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to the WWE!

A 5'6 Women was strutting down the WWE arena hallway, Blonde locks swaying in the wind. All her life she had wanted to be here. She grew up in a little town called enfield, around a family who hated wrestling. She did not care what her friends thought of her,  
if they thought she was a freak or a man beast, she couldnt care less.  
she had liked what she had liked. Around her were passing superstars she had grown up watching. From Y2J to triple H. Yes she was in fact joining raw. But no-one seemed to notice her. She was like a tiny grain of dust floating around in a crowded sandstorm. Only one noticed her.  
''Why,Was Up, homie?'' a male voice said. She turned around and came face to face with the wwe champion himself, john cena.  
''Hello. Im chanel dickson. Do you no were eric bishoffs office is?'' She asked politely, looking around.  
'' down the hall and turn left.'' he smiled. ''By the way, Im cena. John Cena'  
'' i know.'' she said , before turning around on her heel and walking away.  
''Who was that chick?''rob mummered.  
''I dont know. But she sure is F.I.N.E!'' john smirked, as he sighed and made his way to a group of people.  
Oh my god. john cena just spoke to me! she thought.  
About 10 minutes later she had found erics office.  
''Im so sorry mister bishoff. I got lost.'' she pleaded, as he sat with his arms folded.  
'' Your new, you'll get used to the place.'' he said blankly. Chanel started to stare at him sadly.  
''Im sorry, its just we have so many sluts joining, its hard to keep up.'' he admitted,  
putting his hand on his head. ''Just go to the divas locker room and make some friends. Im tired'' he uttered plainly. He motioned his hand for her to go towards the door. As she exited, she could not help but feel a rush of pleasure run through her vains. She was free to go and talk to any superstars, any divas, anybody! Her child hood dream had finally came true.

KNOCKKNOCK

''come in!'' a solemn voice called.  
'' hello, im chanel dickson. Im new here.'' She stuttered, looking the blonde lady in the eye.  
'' oh, another ninny. Well, welcome to the WWE, hunnie. Its not as great as it looks'  
by the womens championship belt on her shoulder, chanel could tell that she was trish stratus.  
Chanel decided to leave her and join some one else. ''Dont worry about her, shes in a mood.'' a raven haired diva said.  
''Yeah. actually, she always is!'' a fiery red head commented.  
''Im Lisa-Maria, otherwise known as Victoria, And this is amy, Otherwise known as Lita.'' the raven haired diva intorduced.  
'' Chanel dickson, nice to meet you.'' chanel said, not taking her eyes away from trish.  
we were just about to go find candace and torrie. Want to come. We could introduce You if you like.'' lita grinned, as she pushed her hair behind her ear.  
''Sure thing!'' chanel beamed, as she trailed off, following the two.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N how do you like it. think i should carry on?im not really sure were its going, but i promise it will get better, Please review.

C H A N E L X X 


	2. Some one from the past?

* * *

Chapter 2: Whoa! 

I do not own any of the superstars, except for the OC's.

* * *

Chanel found herself behind two of the most respected women in the wwe.  
Lita and Victoria. Both womens champions once, most probably again in the future.  
''Guys, where are we going again?'' she asked cautiously, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
'' To introduce you to the girls!'' lita smiled sweetly, causing chanel to send a little smile back. She felt uncomfertable, like the black sheep.  
Chanel began to hang behind, hoping to meet other people.  
Truth was, she was never the one to not socialise with everyone around her.  
She spotted a group of people down the hallway.  
''Hiya. Im chanel!'' she siad cheerfully, sticking out her hand.  
''oh woppee! Another christy hemme!'' Chris jerico said ignorantly.  
''yeah, another ' im the new diva, look how nice my ars is!'' Maven spat.  
But chanel noticed some one didnt say anything. He just stood there looking at her.  
''Well, i never thought you'd be so rude!'' she cursed. 'jerks' she said quietly as she walked away.  
Chanel was now entirely pissed off. How could they say such a horrible thing. She was gonna prove to every one she wasnt just some ars shaking hoebag who thinks she can wrestle. Oh no, she was gonna prove them wrong.  
Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.  
''whoa, didnt mean to scare you! I just wanted to apoligize on behalf of those guys back there.'' he said fluently.  
''Oh, its fine. Im used to men like that...'' she suddenly froze.She got paler and paler by the second.  
''Whats wrong? Chanel? you look like you've seen a ghost!'' he laughed.  
''something like that!'' she said nervously before scurrying off.  
''Wait...Im randy by the way!'' he called after her.  
'' i know...'' she said under her breath, hoping to find lita and victoria REAL soon. She was so busy looking back at randy that she banged right into an awaiting victoria.  
''Im so sorry. Its just... I have to go...'' She whimpered before leaving a confused victoria to stand watching her newly demented friend to run off full speed... what was her secretrandy was around the corner from finding out...

* * *

**A/N hope i gave you a gud enuf cliffy. Review please1 and i need sum ideas for me nxt chappie! Whats her secret i wunder!  
wait till tomoz to find out!  
NEXT CHAPTER NAME: INSANITY BRINGS HOPE luv c h a n e l x x**


	3. insanity brings hope

chapter 3: INSANITY BRINGS HOPE!

Thanks to kendrix for my review! Like u to rite sum stories soon! luyaxx

Chanel had been up all night tossing and turning. And it wasnt just the uncomfterble hotel beds. She had a problem. A huge problem. When she came to WWe, she thought that her old life was behind her. She thought that someone as high and mighty as randy orton wouldnt talk to a rookie diva like her. But he had. Hed noticed her straight away.  
And this was a problem. At about 05.07 am, she woke with a fright.  
BANGBANGBANG ''Flippin hec, im coming!'' She shouted, jumping outta bed. She staggered to the door. She was peed of coz she finally got to sleep and some one ruined it.  
''What do you...'' Chanels jaw dropped. ''NO WAY'  
''Missed me?'' A pretty voice said. Chanel could not help but let out a cheerful sigh. ''Oh my ga! off course!'' Chanel smiled. Her heart was pounding. Her life had a suspicious turn. As soon as her world had come crumbling down, this person built it back up again.  
She could not beleive helen had come all the way from alaska to see her. A true friend forever.  
''Well, one night i was watching a TV reality show, and these gyals said they would be pals forever. Then i thought of the casahs a group consisting of Chanel,Akacia,Shivi,Anna-maria,Helen.''Helen grinned, as she flipped her hair.  
''And you thought you'd come and visit me?'' chanel asked, smiling widely.  
''No, not visit'' helen said, as she watched chanels smile turn to a frown. ''i've coem to work with you'  
Chanel could not express how happy she was. Then it hit her.  
''Helen, come in, we need to talk...'' she said blankly, pullling her mate into the hotelroom.  
''Ok, well this is whats going down...''

A/N how do you like it? review please! Sorry its lame! ill update soon! 


	4. Whats going down

CHAPTER 4: Whats going down

i do not own any of the people except for the OC'z.

Helen had sat her self down next to chanels ugly table lamp.  
''Remind me to take you shopping after this chat.'' She laughed. Chanel frowned.  
''Helen, i dont live here. I live in a diferent hotel every week now.'' chanel sighed.  
Why was she feeling this way? This morning, nothing could make her feel better. Now, she wanted to get away from her work as soon as possible.  
''Why do i get the feeling that somethings wrong?'' Helen said suddenly.  
dammit, chanel thought.  
''Helen, this is so bad. So bad nothin could make it good.'' chanel moaned. She tied up her hair into a messy ponytail, and sipped her tea.  
''Nothing could be that bad'' Helen smiled, But soon stopped when she saw chanels face. ''He noticed you, didnt he?'' Chanel nodded.  
''Chanel this is bad. Did you tell him?'' helen questioned.  
''No...'' chanel sighed as she loooked down at something.  
''You have to tell him. He deserves to know... after all he is a big part in this...'' helen laughed.  
''i know...'' chanel said plainly. ''When the time comes'  
''Whatever you say shelly'' Helen said blankly, as she layed on the couch.  
Chanel looked into the cot.  
''i have to tell him. Tomorow!''

A/N How'd you like it? did you get the twist at da end? review plz!

luv c h a n e l x x 


End file.
